ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Planty Guy
Planty Guy is a supporting character in The Robot and Recycle Car's Visit. Biography Early life Planty Guy was actually produced in a greenhouse. Apparently, he had come to believe that the idea of recycling was horrible. During school, he was a member of a three-person gang along with Mr. Hell Lion and Spicy Salsa. However, Planty Guy eventually became dillusioned about what they were really fighting for and chose to disband. This made Mr. Hell Lion furious. After Mr. Hell Lion detected a recycling movement, he dispatched a spy cactus. After confirming that he had found the movement, Spicy Salsa moved to attack them, shortly before Mr. Hell Lion came in person. From inside his pot, Planty Guy was able to witness this. As he looked on, Mr. Hell Lion tripped over some litter that he had thrown on the ground himself. Furious, he quickly deduced that Recycle Man was the culprit and dueled him viciously as everyone watched. The duel finally ended after Mr. Hell Lion slipped on a banana peel. Planty Guy immediately jumped out of his pot and began to grab Mr. Hell Lion. Although Mr. Hell Lion was scared, Planty Guy only wanted to help him up. He chose not to reveal to anyone that he already knew the lion. Everyone turned as Planty Guy taught Mr. Hell Lion all about recycling. He also explained that when people recycled, the earth was happier and healthier. Knowing Planty Guy was right, Mr. Hell Lion apologized and promised never to fight again against the world's strongest recycle team. Later life Shortly after this event, Planrt Guy joined the recycle team. Eleven months later, Mr. Hell Lion joined their team as well and took the name of Mr. Neat Lion. In the end, Planty Guy was able to make up with Mr. Neat Lion, as he eventually became his partner. Physical description Planty Guy resides in an orange flowerpot. He is made of dirt and has a small stem atop his head. Personality and traits Originally, Planty Guy was mischievous and hateful. However, he quickly regained perspective and betrayed Mr. Hell Lion. He was a calm, learned individual who supported the idea of recycling and knew a lot about the subject. Relationships Mr. Hell Lion During school, Planty Guy was one of the members of Mr. Hell Lion's gang. However, Planty Guy eventually became dillusioned about what they were really fighting for and chose to disband. This made Mr. Hell Lion furious, and they ultimately became hated rivals. After Mr. Hell Lion detected a recycling movement, the two met again, where Planty Guy helped him to his feet after he tripped fighting Recycle Man. Planty Guy taught Mr. Hell Lion all about recycling. Knowing Planty Guy was right, Mr. Hell Lion apologized and promised never to fight again against the recycle team. The following year, Planty Guy worked alongside Mr. Hell Lion after the latter joined their team and took the name of Mr. Neat Lion. Appearances *''The Robot and Recycle Car's Visit'' Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Anti-heroes Category:The Robot and Recycle Car's Visit characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Males Category:Collaborated characters